


Black Magic in the Bayou

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, Fluff, Ghosts, Historical References, Investigations, M/M, Mardi Gras, Minor Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Murder, Sabotage, Smut, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Work never fails to find the detectives even in New Orleans. A case of black magic might just cause their trip to be cut short.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #21. I've always wanted to write a fic based in New Orleans. Mardi Gras was the perfect plot idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids board the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part.   
> New Orleans; a place with rich history, you could say it is haunted. I admit to being curious to see how the detectives would fare there. When the perfect story idea hit me, I had to write it. So here we are, enjoy.

Derek, Stiles, Malia, Cora, Liam, and Skye said goodbye. They didn't want to part ways. They hugged and promised to keep in touch as the best they could. They boarded the plane and waved one last time.

"I'm going to miss them." Trip said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in front of the TV. 

"This show is really good." Steve was saying.

"I heard about it but never had the time to watch it," Bucky responded. Steve settled into his husband's lap and got ready for the marathon.

* * *

**_A warehouse for Mardi Gras floats;_ **

A mystery person in the shadows waiting. Soon, they stood up and sneaked towards a float. They knelt down besides the float and took out a tool box. They promptly got to work. When they finished, they grinned pleased with the end result. Standing up, they turned on their heels and ran off. They couldn't wait to see the fallout. 


	2. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make it to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Depending on if there is enough time, I'll be swapping over to LLaF.

The detectives made it to New Orleans safely. They filed into the terminal. They got their suitcases and hailed a cab.

As the cab driver drove them to the hotel, they looked around the city. New Orleans bustled with life.

The French Quarter and surrounding streets was decorated with extravagant Mardi Gras colors. Flags flew. Tinsel garland, balloons, and pennant banners were placed here and there. In store doorways; foil fringe door curtains were hung. String lights was wrapped around lamp posts. Decals decorated store windows. The detectives were excited.

* * *

**_French Quarter, New Orleans;_ **

Max and Jack had a huge argument. They were yelling and in each other's face. Chantelle tried to step in.

Pierre was working on another spell. The dolls were carefully created with malice.

In Jackson Square, Dixie sold some paintings. All of sudden, she had a morbid vision.

 _Angry voices shouting. A flash of light shone in the darkness. A body fell to the ground. Eyes filmed over into death._ She began to panic. This was too scary!

On Bourbon street, jazz music could be heard.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Boyd and Erica went out for a date. They went to a sushi restaurant. They ordered several rolls and miso soup. The couple had a lot of fun and shared. They kissed and left for a movie at home.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Heather and her other co workers were helping Bronwen make treats for the Mardi Gras sale. Said treats consisted of King cake, violet blue berry and Matcha green tea eclairs, purple potato and matcha green tea mochi, lemon, banana foster, green and purple velvet cupcakes. They loved what they did.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They exchanged soft kisses.

"I'm craving pie," Steve shared.

"I know my mom's Turtle Pie recipe." Bucky offered.

"Thank you love," Steve smiled, kissing his husband's cheek.


	3. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives listen to a tour guide as they walk through Bourbon street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;_ **

****Everyone were going around their usual routine. Helen took calls, made appointments. Trip, Allison, and the other teens followed up their work and refiling. Nothing has come their way yet.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The detectives were exploring New Orleans. A tour guide spoke to the wide eyed group of tourists.

"Voodoo came with the slaves that were forced from their homes in the Carribean Islands. There are many voodoo practitioners. Prime examples; Marie Leveau, Doctor John, and Frank Staten best known as Papa Midnight." he narrated.

"Please follow me and i will show you all legendary restaurants." he finished.

The detectives went to see a jazz band playing on Bourbon Street. They enjoyed the music. Then they met Dixie who was painting landscapes. They talked about the beauty of the landscape paintings.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you," Dixie beamed as they took their leave. They next visited a shop and met Pierre. After Stiles asked him about voodoo, they sat down to listen to Pierre. He grinned and began to speak.

* * *

A few hours later, the teens met up with a group of siblings; Jimmy, Masumi, Shuichi, and Shukichi at the start of the parade street. The quartet had come to celebrate Mardi Gras. They were all so excited, even the stoic Shuichi.

"Welcome!" Liam grinned, they hadn't expected to meet a fellow detective. They introduced themselves and began to talk.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled and kissed in the sheets, nude and excited. Steve rolled onto his husband and straddled his lap. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up.

Soon, he slicked himself up and carefully prepared his husband again. He then took Steve and started a slow, easy pace. Steve moaned and arched his back into the slow thrusts.

After several minutes, they came and panted. As they recovered from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve kissed and laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus the teens gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of fettucine alfredo and spaghetti. There were garlic bread, salad, and minestone soup on the side. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake and strawberries. They were all so happy. The time together was delicious and playful.


	4. Ghostly Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the French Quarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. LLaF will be next to be updated.  
> I know the place in question is permanently closed. But I claim creative license. Again, I like to be accurate as much as possible. So when my beta told me about Lalaurie Mansion, I had to use it. More on that one in the next chapter. But ch 4 may take awhile, I still need to update LLaF first.

Jack and Max were arguing. They got in each other's face.

"I will win this year. Why don't you just leave?" Jack was saying arrogantly.

"You need to shut up! You couldn't win anything!" Max fired back. The fight was close to getting physical but they were pulled back. The pair was then chastised by Chantelle. The boys parted and nothing was heard of them the whole night.

The teens visited a haunted house; Lalaurie Mansion in the French Quarter. They encountered a mist in the form of a human. The ghost sneered,

"Stay away! You will all die!" The detectives stepped back into shock as the ghost vanished into thin air.

"What is happening?!" Liam panicked.

* * *

**_Brooklyn;_ **

Camden and Isaac ordered a pizza and sat on the couch. The brothers relaxed in front of the TV with their favorite movie; The Pagemaster. The pair bonded over the movie. The pizza came and they indulged themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"The kids have sent me pictures from New Orleans," Steve shared, pulling out his phone.

"I'm jealous. I would love to go there." Bucky replied.

"Maybe one year when the kids are grown, we can take a summer trip." Steve suggested.

"That would be perfect," Bucky grinned.

* * *

**_New Orleans;  
_ **

The teens, Jimmy, and Masumi met up at a restaurant near their hotel.

"That ghost scared the hell out of me!" Stiles exclaimed.

"A ghost? Wait, all we know is that there are so called accidents happening at where they make the parade floats." Masumi replied.

"It's rumored to be haunted, but what you are describing seems like a curse." Derek mused.

"There's no such things as ghosts or curses." Jimmy wasn't impressed.

"We should team up to investigate." Masumi suggested.

"Great." Malia grinned. They shook on it and began to investigate.

* * *

That evening, Brett and Liam talked over Skype. They talked for hours, missing each other deeply. When it was time to log off, Brett and Liam blew each other a kiss and smiled.


	5. Caught into the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives investigate the haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.  
> The info here about Lalaurie Mansion is very true. At least according to both my beta and the various sites. However, the information are sparse because the details I learned are too gruesome to describe. I'm going to have nightmares tonight, I just know it.  
> If anyone wants further details, google LaLaurie mansion, there's a very long list of articles and sites with the full tale.

Derek and Stiles went to a lobster bake restaurant. They had a good time cracking open the sea food and drinking cold glasses of iced tea. Derek treated Stiles to a meringue pie at the next door bakery Stiles kissed the cream from his boyfriend's lips.

Meanwhile, the masquerade ball was in full swing. The guests wore various party costumes with black, lacy masks. They danced together, drank and ate, and had the time of their lives. The night went on without an end to the celebration.

* * *

The next day, the detectives took a break from the parties and celebrations to begin their investigation in the Lalaurie Mansion at 1140 Royal Street. They soon discovered that the place had a dark history and was very haunted.

The woman that owned it; Delphine LaLaurie had regularly tortured slaves and it was recently discovered that she hid more bodies in the house under the wooden floor. The slaves were starved. Men were beaten, women were sold as sex slaves and children were given dangerous jobs.

The group were disgusted and fearful. Malia wanted to stay far far away from the haunted house.

"Can we focus on the sabotage now?" Liam asked.

One day, the detectives visited the World War 2 museum. They enjoyed the exhibits. It was an educational experience.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were in bed naked and kissing. They were unable to stop. Bucky sucked hickeys into Steve's thighs as he grabbed the lube.

Bucky slicked his fingers up and carefully prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. They were reckless and fast as they made love.

Eventually, they came hard and panted. As they recovered from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve sighed and rested into their sheets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cheyenne and Ryan talked over Skype. The friends discussed plans for the upcoming Spring break.

"What are you doing for Spring break?" Cheyenne wanted to know.

"I have my Netflix account." Ryan replied.

"How about you come to the Southern Cross ranch instead?" Cheyenne suggested, referring to the ranch her aunt and uncle owned. The girls both loved the idea and went with it. They waved goodbye and logged off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Max was going through the alley when he saw one of the floats. The float was odd looking so Max got closer. He saw a person on the float.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

"Just fixing it." came the reply.

"That's Louis's job. Does Paul know that you're here?" Max wasn't buying it.

"Why you little-" the other person grew angry. All too soon, a fierce argument broke out. Soon, it turned into a physical fight, and Max was stabbed with a hidden knife. Max was dead before he hit the ground.

The person turned to finish their work on the float. All of sudden, they heard voices approaching. They panicked and got the hell out of there. They would return later when the coast was clear.


	6. Accuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a murder case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The families, Danielle, and Isaac gathered to eat breakfast. They ate french toast with fruit and syrup. They talked happily about their upcoming day. After the food was gone, the dishes were put in the new dishwasher and set to run. They left for their day.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

A Taste of Home ran a special sale for Mardi Gras King Cake in addition to the cupcakes, eclairs, and cream puffs they had made a few days before. The regular customers were excited. The sale was an absolute hit. They were excited and happy.

"Great job, guys! Perfect day!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

While the customers were having King Cake, Steve was working on the menu for March. The month's theme was St. Patrick with an emphasis on green and the usual symbols. Steve called his mom and asked her about Irish symbols.

"There are shamrocks and celtic knots." Sarah answered. Steve thanked her and blew kisses in the phone before he began to draw. He looked up references and finished the menu.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;  
_ **

The detectives found out about the murder. So they visited the crime scene. The pedestrians surrounded the scene. The police identified their prime suspect.

"I wasn't with him when he went out!" Jack was protesting.

"We have witnesses that says you publicly argued with him." a police officer stated.

"Alright. I will cooperate with your investigation, but I am innocent." Jack sighed. The detectives checked the other players involved.

"All of them have shaky alibis." Masumi commented.

"Elroy and Spencer are very suspicious." Skye warned.

"Let's prod around them some more." Jimmy said.

* * *

That evening, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to a night club. They had fun dancing on the main floor. At the end of the night, Boyd and Erica shared a smoothie and cuddled.

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled with cups of iced tea and movies.

"It's good to have this time together this week," Steve sighed.

"I'm glad that Tony is being fair about letting me off after overtime. I can take the summer off too." Bucky replied.

"Really? That's amazing!" Steve grinned. He kissed Bucky hard and smiled brightly. In reply, Bucky pulled him into his lap to cuddle some more.


	7. Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find a suspect near the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. And that is the last of the bulk of chapters. From now on, there will be the usual 1-2 chapter updates. On that note, LLaF will be updated tmw.

The next day, the detectives returned to the crime scene. They looked around for more clues. All of sudden, Elroy was spotted nearby. They didn't want to take a chance, so they followed Elroy. He spotted the tail and began to run. He reached the nearby cemetery.

"Dammit! He's gone!" Derek cursed.

"Now, he's going to be on alert." Jimmy groaned.

The Mardi Gras Parade Flamebeaux began in the late evening. People walked with torches when the night came. The detectives caught beads and ate snacks. The parade was much more exciting in person.

* * *

A hour later, Brett and Liam talked over Skype. They dreamily stared into each other's eyes. 

"We managed to get a murder case." Liam mentioned.

"Can't seem to catch a break on vacation, huh?" Brett responded. After talking and making plans for a date when the vacation was over, the boys both logged off. They blew sweet kisses and said goodnight.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids had been sent to the penthouse for the evening. So the parents cuddled up together and kissed. When their passions raged out of control, the parents decided to take it to the bedroom.

After locking the door, they stripped down and kissed. Bucky licked into Steve with a smirk. Moments later, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

Bucky carefully prepped Steve before slicking himself up. He then pushed in and started a slow pace. They went slow and took their time. They had the whole night after all.

After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality about thirty minutes, the couple came with loud cries. Their volume wasn't a concern. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and sighed.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks complex;  
_ **

Allison and Isaac babysat the Roger-Barnes kids. Aurora was napping in the playpen while the sitters played with the kids. They played Simon Says. The kids laughed and played the fun game.

"Go wash up, kids. Dinner should be ready." Allison said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the families plus Danielle, Isaac, and the kids gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken casserole with steamed broccoli florets hidden inside. The side dishes were; rice with cheese, cool whip jello salad, and pumpkin chip muffins.

The kids chatted away as the teens and adults either listened or answered them. After dinner, the adults cleaned up while the kids got ready for bed.


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Isaac watch the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. LLaF will be completed next. Then the prologue for Hybrid Avengers will be posted tmw.

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The detectives visited the Aquarium of the Americas and the St. Louis Cathedral. They explored and marveled at the animals and artwork. They brought souvenirs and took pictures where it was allowed. It was the perfect trip.

After the little break, they promptly went back to working.

"We need to focus on the suspect list." Masumi was saying.

"The suspects are; Elroy, Chantelle, Rick, Jack, Pierre, Dixie, and Spencer." Malia mentioned.

"Elroy was very suspicious when he ran off the other day." Derek said.

"We won't be getting near him anytime soon." Jimmy grumbled. The detectives sighed before they sat down to think of ways to get close to their suspects.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had alone time away from their friends. Stiles rested in Derek's lap.

"This trip, despite the case is pretty good." Derek was saying. Stiles nodded,

"I wonder how much school work I've missed." he responded.

"Don't worry too much. I can get your teachers to mail your assignments." Derek reassured. He kissed him and smiled. They kissed some more before settling down again.

* * *

The next day, the teens visited the Audubon zoo and park. They toured the zoo, seeing interesting animals such as white alligators, sea lions, flamingos, orangutans, penguins, sea otters, and macaws. They oohed and aahed at the presentations and the exhibits. 

After they finished up the zoo tour, they went to the playground to have a picnic lunch. It was the perfect day out for the detectives.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Allison and Isaac babysat the Roger-Barnes children. They finished eating their pizza. Then they cleaned up and it was time for their baths.

The older children were sat in front of the TV to watch Rio 2 while Drew and Aurora were bathed. Then the twins and Lottie all took turns as Allison watched over them. Zack was last and took his shower as the others were dressed. Afterwards they played or watched TV, each child was laid to bed and read a story of their choice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had a night's out. They watched the stage version of 1984. After the show was over, they went down the block to a sushi bar for food and drinks. They had fun and talked about the play. Bucky and Steve kissed after toasting glasses of sake. Then they paid their bill and left for home.


	9. No Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look at the floats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw, then HA is next.

The teens, Shukichi, and Shuichi visited the Mardi Gras World Museum. They were surprised and mesmerized by the tour as they visited the local rooms where teams worked on Mardi Gras floats. The floats were either half finished or nearly done. Some artists were putting the finishing touches on as they painted dragons or flowers. Some were seeing to repairs.

"Look at the detailing of this float." Cora commented.

"You can say that this is a passion." Shuichi mused. All of sudden, there was a loud ruckus at one of the floats.

"Wait, where is the safety brake?!" one of the artists exclaimed.

"Louis!" another artist yelled. The mechanic ran up and examined the float.

"Dammit! We have to get one now or we can't use the float." Louis grumbled. The detectives were interested. Was this sabotage?

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

****Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to a jazz cafe. They ordered cappuchinos and biscotti and listened to the jazz band. They danced to the band and had a great time. At the end of the date, Boyd and Erica kissed.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The group attended a Mardi Gras parade. The parade was huge and crowded. People dressed up in colorful costumes threw trinkets and other things to the crowds. 

The group caught homemade trinkets, purple, green, gold, and silver beads, candy, and traditional doubloons that were thrown. The group managed to caught some doubloons and cheered. The parade was perfect.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Steve finished the last of his commissions. He left them to dry before cleaning his studio.

"I should get some tea and rest." he mused before leaving the studio and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam talked on skype. The couple longed for each other and wanted to be close. 

"How was Mardi Gras World?" Brett asked.

"It was really fun. The food was great. Especially King cake. I wish you was there." Liam replied. Soon, the conversation came to an end, and Brett and Liam blew kisses and smiled.


	10. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives scramble to solve the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. HA will be updated next.

The detectives returned to Bourbon Street and the French Quarter. They looked around for different clues. They found several types of gold doubloons. Then they noticed something odd.

"Wait, what is that small bag?" Shukichi asked as he picked up said bag and opened it to look inside. Inside were gold, green, and purple doubloons.

"These are pretty expensive," Stiles gasped.

"I looked these up. They are huge collector's items." he finished.

"I think we have a motive." Jimmy smirked.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles went out on a date. They went to a Creole restaurant. They ate gumbo and cornbread muffins. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed the comforting meal. Derek kissed Stiles after dinner and beamed.

* * *

The next day, the detectives had a meeting. They had managed to narrow down the suspect list, down to five people. The remaining suspects were Jack, Chantelle, Elroy, Rick, and Spencer. 

"Good news, we can now cross Rick off the list." Masumi announced.

"Rick is so disgusting," Cora sighed, crossing the name off.

"Now we know why he didn't want to voice his alibi. He is having an affair." Malia stated.

"No one wants to admit that they are committing adultery." Jimmy replied.

"We still have four suspects." Stiles warned. The group sighed in worry.

"We are running out of time. We leave soon." Liam warned.

"We can set a trap at Mardi Gras World." Cora suggested.

"That will work perfectly." Shukichi smiled.

"Let's go inform the Kerns." Shuichi said.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their couch. They talked for a bit.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Steve asked.

"I want to spend time with my family." Bucky replied.

"So you have any ideas for our small party?" Steve wanted to know.

"I like Star Wars a lot." Bucky replied.

"By the way; I would like Star Wars; Aftermath: Empire's End, Star Trek: Next Generation; Headlong Flight by Dayton Ward, The Time Machine, The Invisible Man, and War of the World by HG Wells." Bucky added before he handed a written list to his husband.

"Done and done." Steve smiled. Bucky nuzzled Steve and smiled.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;  
_ **

Mardi Gras World was dark at night. No outside light was left on. Detectives hid behind floats. The culprit slipped in using a duplicate key. They set down the tool box and got right to work. Moments later, the detectives sprang out of hiding.

"Stop right there!" Derek commanded. The culprit froze without looking up.


	11. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer's motive is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

The detectives swarmed the culprit. A few minutes passed before the man sighed and looked up. Shocked silence fell as some members gawked. They had expected to see Elroy, not Spencer!

"Well, this is a shock." Shuichi commented. Spencer glared,

"You just couldn't leave it alone, huh?" he retorted.

"Why do villains always say that?" Stiles said.

"Seriously. They know that we're detectives right?" he finished.

* * *

The detectives surrounded Spencer. They wanted answers.

"Why would you sabotage floats?" Malia wanted to know.

"I want to sell those doubloons you found. They are worth a lot to the right person." Spencer finally admitted.

"That doesn't make sense. You could have just stolen them rather than sabotage floats." Stiles pointed out.

"With Mardi Gras cancelled, I could steal the doubloons with ease." Spencer replied.

"Too bad, it failed. Now you will be arrested." Jimmy replied.

* * *

"Over my dead body!" Spencer declared before starting up a motor and locking the doors. He broke the key in the locks and ran under a large garage door and slammed it behind him. He proceeded to lock it from the outside.

"He's going to kill us in here!" Liam panicked.

"We need to work fast before we suffocate." Shuichi warned.

* * *

Spencer was heading towards his car. It had been parked a few miles down the road from the museum. All of sudden, he was surrounded by police officers. Spencer tried to run for it only to be captured and arrested.

In the meantime, the detectives were rescued by firefighters. The detectives were relieved to be out of there, but they still had to go to the hospital. They were safe and the case was finally over.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Derek was still worried over Stiles.

"Baby, I'm fine." Stiles sighed.

"The carbon monoxide would affect you worse than me." Derek replied.

"You worry too much." Stiles replied. In reply, Derek kissed Stiles and sighed. Stiles kissed Derek again and wouldn't stop kissing him. 


	12. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are called back to the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The detectives stopped at IHOP for breakfast. They ordered a variety of foods. The Hales and Liam had steak and eggs. Shukichi and Stiles opted for Belgian waffles with either chocolate syrup and whipped cream or fruit toppings. Shuichi and Jimmy ordered blueberry pancakes. Skye chose strawberry & cream crepes while Masumi opted for banana crepes with Nutella. The group were so happy that they could go home with the case solved.

"Mardi Gras is over." Cora mentioned.

"What should we do today?" Stiles wanted to know.

"We can go to the amusement park." Liam suggested.

"Perfect!" Masumi brightened. The others loved the idea and made plans.

* * *

 After breakfast, the teens and their friends went to Carousel Gardens amusement park. Upon arriving, they split up to conquer the rides. They rode the classic rides such as the merry-go round, Tilt-a-whirl, Ferris Wheel, and bumper cars. They went on the Fun Slide.

Then they moved onto the games and food booths. They played games and won plushies and food vouchers. They enjoyed their time together. It was the perfect morning.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled and kissed.

"The kids get home soon." Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"I know that the kids miss seeing them around." he replied.

"Let's meet them at the airport." Steve suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Bucky smiled. They kissed again and planned to meet them with cake.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;  
_ **

The detectives got a special invitation to the Mardi Gras World museum. They walked in the main workroom and were met by the teams giving them a standing ovation. They were confused and shocked by the applause. Blaine Kerns best known as 'Mr. Mardi Gras' smiled at them,

"Thank you for your help." he said.

"It's no problem. It's what we do." Derek replied.

"Still, we insist on a reward for your hard work." Blaine responded.

"We'll give you a tour. I can also throw in tickets." Barry added.

"Perfect. It is okay if I get some for my family members?" Liam asked.

"Sure. Give me your phone numbers or address and bring them in the next time you swing by." Barry smiled.

* * *

That evening, Brett and Liam talked over skype. Brett was so happy that Liam would be home soon.

"I can't wait to kiss you again." he said.

"Don't say that. It makes you sound cheesy." Liam blushed.

"It's true. I love you so much." Brett chuckled.


	13. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked.

**_American Airlines, Louis Armstrong_ _New_ _Orleans International Airport, Louisiana;_ **

The detectives and their friends were at the airport. They hugged each other and exchanged phone numbers, email, and house addresses. After waving goodbye to their friends, the detectives picked up their carry ons and boarded the plane.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Camden and Isaac hung out in the arcade. The brothers moved towards a game called Zombie Killer. they picked up the guns and began to shoot. The brothers gathered an audience and beat all of the maps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam met up. Brett picked up Liam and kissed him with so much love.

"I missed you so much, Brett!" Liam beamed. Brett replied,

"I missed you more." Liam kissed him once more and blushed.

"Come on. Let's go out for the night." he replied.

* * *

That evening, the families and the teens gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of roast chicken and roasted vegetables. The family are the food happily. It was a family affair. When the meal was done, Peter made an announcement.

"Come into the living room for movie night!" Peter announced.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"The kids are down to sleep." Steve informed his husband. Bucky smirked and nipped at Steve's neck.

"Perfect." he declared. Steve straddled his husband as he sucked marks into his neck and chest.

Bucky grabbed a small tube of lubricant. He slicked up his fingers and went to prep his husband. Steve moaned as he was prepped.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up before taking Steve. He took his time with Steve, locking his arms around his waist and thrusting slowly. Their orgasms built slowly and they came with passion.

As they recovered from their highs, Steve kissed Bucky and pulled him close.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives already have a new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. The prologue for the next fic; High School Piracy will be posted next. HA will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives was back at the agency. They tried to catch up on work. The detectives were now looking in some strange things occurring at the school. The teachers had begun to worry about the changes in grades. They dreaded another grade tampering scam.

Brooklyn Tech had only just began to recover from the last scandal! So the detectives were called in.

"The teachers are freaking out over the tampering." Cora commented.

"No wonder, this is messing with scholarships and applications." Stiles replied.

"Just like last time." Boyd sighed.

"No, this is worse." Erica corrected.

"What happened last time?" Allison was confused. For an answer, Stiles grabbed the file labelled Brooklyn Tech ghost and handed it to her.

"Read this. It explains all. In fact, you guys should all take a look." he said to Allison and the other detectives who hadn't been around back then.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cheyenne and Ryan talked over Skype. Ryan was bouncing off the walls.

"I get to go to your ranch this coming break!" Ryan declared.

"Oh my God! That's fantastic!" Cheyenne beamed. The girls jumped up and down.

"It's going to be so fun!" Ryan cheered.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They played laser tag. They shot at each other and had fun in general.

"Liam, stop shooting me! I'm on your team!" Stiles exclaimed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Bridge Park, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Stiles bonded with their kids. They went to the park. They had fun visiting the playgrounds on Piers 5-6. They played in the huge Sandbox Village, went sliding down the slides and played on the jungle gyms and swings. Finally, they explored the Marsh garden there. 

When their morning was done, they stopping by McDonald's for lunch, ice cream and smoothies. The family treated themselves and made memories. At the end of the outing, Bucky drove the family home.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve put the kids to bed after dinner. They went to their room. Steve stripped as Bucky kissed his shoulders, cheek, and lips. Then it was Bucky's turn to strip.

When nude, he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. He prepped Steve. He slipped in one finger and made sure that his husband was comfortable. After slipping in two more fingers, he checked him once more for any discomfort.

Slicking himself up, he pressed into Steve and locked lips. It was a slow loving affair. Eventually, the couple came with a sigh and kissed. Bucky checked his husband for tearing before cleaning him carefully. Steve nuzzled into Bucky;s chest and sighed.

Elsewhere, Skye and Trip had coffee. Skye explaining the events of New Orleans to Trip.

"The trip was wild from the beginning. We were almost immediately faced with a case. We barely solved it in time." she said. Trip was shocked by the story but didn't expect any less.

"Nothing is every normal with your cases." he stated. Their cases continued to get stranger by the minute. Luckily, they could handle anything thrown at them.


End file.
